


i see it, i like it, i want it, i got it

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Lapdance, M/M, Stripper Park Seonghwa, Strippers & Strip Clubs, but he goes by Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Mars looks straight into Yeosang's eyes as he teasingly swipes his tongue across his lips. Then he seductively runs his own hands up and down his own torso, popping open his already loose, silky shirt as he does. Next, he slides off Yeosang's lap, faces him backward, and rests the palms of his hands on Yeosang's thighs.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	i see it, i like it, i want it, i got it

**Author's Note:**

> I previously wrote this as a blurb sometime last year on Twitter and finally decided to post it. I made some changes, but it's still the same concept. The whole thing was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/yeorboy/status/1110240773860220928). (The caption and the video.)
> 
> The title is taken from " _7 rings_ " by Ariana Grande.

Right now, it's Mars in the blinding spotlight. 

Sexy. 

Deadly. 

Devastating. 

Desirable. 

From the crowd, Yeosang watches the man in awe. He was dragged into the club against his own wishes, his friends begging him to get out of his dormitory because it's his birthday. Though it's been an hour since they arrived and he finds himself not resenting his friend's decisions after laying eyes on the exotic dancer. 

Yeosang can't see it, but Mars watches him back with equal interest. The expressions that Yeosang pulls off as he watches Mars move across the stage is what initially catches Mars' eye. His gaze ceases precisely on Yeosang while scanning through the audience for someone to invite to the middle of the stage. He continues to directly look at the man as he sways provocatively toward him.

It's when Mars steps to the front of the stage and points at Yeosang that the blond haired man realizes that Mars had been staring him down with curiousity. A few seconds pass before he blinks and points to himself as he looks at the other bodies around him for affirmation. He gets a few congratulatory claps on the back and a " _shit, dude, get your mother fucking ass up there!_ " before he finally makes his way to the front of the crowd. His body shakes with nerves on the inside, but he doesn't show it.

The dancer squats down to Yeosang's eye level with an inviting warm smile, but somehow still looks sly and ready to steal your breath away. "Tell me your name, darling," he asks loudly over the pounding music.

Yeosang feels a shiver travel up his spine from hearing the man's sultry, husky voice. "Yeosang," he responds back in an equal tone.

The man in front of him tilts his head to the side in momentary thought before his gentle smile slips into a slight smirk. He then holds out his hand for Yeosang to take and Yeosang grabs it with ease. 

Once he's pulled up onto the stage, Mars swiftly turns him around. He gets pushed back, back, _back_ until the back of his thighs hit the seat of a chair and is prompted to stand there.

When Yeosang is seated, the stripper begins to slide a hand down the front of his chest. The hand is kept there as he slowly rounds Yeosang. He stops circling once he's behind Yeosang's chair and then travels his hand to the underside of Yeosang's jaw. Before Yeosang realizes what's happening, Mars leans in and whispers hotly in the shell of the man's ear, " _Is this okay?_ "

Yeosang's head nods in affirmation before his brain can even process the three words said to him. He doesn't know what's come over him, but he also can't seem to find it in him to care.

Once his consent has been given, the dancer puts his hands on Yeosang's shoulders and forces him to sit on the chair by pushing him down. Yeosang feels his face heat from the act of dominance.

Mars circles around Yeosang a few times once again, hips moving with the beat of the music, before he ceases at the side of the man and swings his legs over the man's lap to straddle him. He never comes in contact with Yeosang's groin. Only begins gyrating suggestively above him.

He rocks back and forth, left and right, never missing a beat of the song. Then he takes Yeosang's hands and places them on his hips, watching as the man's eyes widen and mouth opens slightly agape. "Don't move, baby," he commands with a purr.

Yeosang nods fervently.

The dancer places his hands on the man's chest again. Grips the leather jacket in between his fingers as he continues to sway his hips in a sensuous manner. The maintained eye contact between them is fierce, neither party giving the notion that they will break the intensity of the moment.

Yeosang feels his breathing getting increasingly ragged with every second that passes by. The man above him is doing the bare minimum, but it has him turned on with some sort of urgency he's never felt before. The blood in his veins is thrumming with excitement and the beating of his heart is louder than the music or screams of the audience in his ears.

Mars looks straight into Yeosang's eyes as he teasingly swipes his tongue across his lips. Then he seductively runs his own hands up and down his own torso, popping open his already loose, silky shirt as he does. Next, he slides off Yeosang's lap, faces him backward, and rests the palms of his hands on Yeosang's thighs.

He repositions himself over the man's lap again and rhythmically thrusts his hips down against Yeosang's growing arousal. It causes the man to gasp and grasp onto the seat beneath him, going completely still. Mars smirks as he looks over the audience, but his attention still lies on the man underneath him. He continues to grind ass onto the man's groin, but it's all in a taunting manner. 

Yeosang can confirm it for himself when Mars suddenly stops all movement, leaves his lap, and struts back to the center of the stage, leaving him in his seat to watch Seonghwa's backside as he starts dancing provocatively once again.

His heart is hammering against his ribcage as he sinks into his seat. There's a fiery sensation in his body that started from his neck and seeped all the way up to take over the coolness in his face. He's sure that he's blushing profusely if the burning in his ears is anything to go by.

Despite the slight embarrassment of the situation he's found himself in, he can't shy away. The fluid movement of Mars' body hypnotized him. There is no statement in his book that says he'll take his eyes off Mars. 

The way Mars slowly begins descending to the rhythm of lyrics sung from the song blasting from the speakers makes Yeosang lose his ability to breathe properly. 

_Yeah, I want it. I got it. I want it. I got it. I want it. I got it. I want it. I got it. You like my hair? Gee, thanks. Just bought it. I see it. I like it. I want it. I got it._

When he hits the floor of the stage, the crowd bursts into a loud chorus of cheers. However, Yeosang is stunned into absolute silence—especially with the way Mars' shirt slips all the way off of his shoulders and falls to the ground, leaving the man's entire torso bare.

He thinks time passes in a blur though from that moment until now. Before he realizes it, he's found Mars in front of him again. The dancer is smirking down at him and Yeosang thinks it's probably because he's noticed how red his face is. He isn't spared a moment to prepare for Mars' next move though. It happens so suddenly.

Mars proficiently drops down into a squat, as much as he can go with the leather-latex pants he wears and swerves his hips in a sensual circle. Both of his arms come up to form a criss-cross above his head, but as he looks down, his gaze is only on Yeosang. 

Fortunately, for Yeosang, and his sanity, the gyrations only last for a few seconds. Mars effortlessly takes himself back up and merges into sensuous body rolls that utilizes his entire figure frame. He has one arm behind him while his other arm holds his hand atop his head. It's as if he's one with waves of the ocean and Yeosang is one hundred percent entranced by every single fluid movement Mars makes.

Soon his rippling dance moves come to a stop. He starts to take steps backward one leg at a time now with a hand in one pocket of his pants and his other arm freely swaying around to the beat of the music. Once a few feet apart from Yeosang, he begins sharply moving his hips from side to side, again one at a time with his shoulders following the same directions.

There's a mean, seductive expression on his face as his head tilts back to reveal his prominent Adam's apple and cut clean jawline. He takes his entire bottom lip under the top row of his teeth and gazes over Yeosang with dark, hooded eyes.

The look Mars gives him causes Yeosang's hardening erection to fucking _twitch_ from underneath the confines of his jeans. As Mars continued to back up until he hit the center of the stage again, Yeosang knew that he was going to suffer for the rest of the God damn night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me to continue this. lol There won't be more. But if you want to yell at me about it, my DMs/CuriousCat are open.
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
